


Always Waiting

by atomicnebula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1 shot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending, I said fuck like a couple times, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Nurse Lance (Voltron), One Shot, POV First Person, Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Reunion, Sad, Sad Prompt, Some bad language, im a bitch for sad prompts, klance, lance is great with kids, lance pov, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicnebula/pseuds/atomicnebula
Summary: “You promised you’d be safe, Keith. You promised me you’d come home… it’s been two years.”Two years ago Keith and his team were out on a mission, except he didn't return. Leaving his fiance Lance to grieve and accept the loss of the love of his life. Until one phone call changed it all, he couldn't be alive? Could he?





	Always Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt and couldn't help myself
> 
> why do I always write sad shit?  
> Here was the prompt I used: (@chickn-noiggets on tumblr)
> 
> Imagine Your OTP (Sorta Long)
> 
> Person A, through the phone: Hey, B, don’t worry I’m fine. I hope you’re well and that you’re eating healthy. Please please please take care of yourself and don’t forget to tell C that I made you guys a cake. I gotta go now and my mission wont last long but know that I love you and miss you and I will keep reminding you every day until I see you walking down that isle. Be safe for me, ok? I’ll be home soon.
> 
> Person B: *clutching onto the phone with tears falling from their eyes* You promised you’ll be safe, A. You promised me you’ll come home… It’s been months, but I don’t have the strength to delete your voicemail…

_ “Hey Lance, don’t worry, I’m fine. I hope you’re well and that you’re eating healthy. Please, please, please take care of yourself and don’t forget to tell Hunk that I made you guys a cake. No promises that it’s actually any good. I gotta go now and my mission won’t last long, but you know that I love you. Be safe for me okay? I’ll be home soon… Happy birthday.” _

I squeezed my eyes closed with all the strength I could muster as I listened to the familiar click and an automated voice. “End of final message. Press seven to delete this message. Press zero fo–” I angrily clicked the end button, wanting to throw the phone at the wall until it shattered into pieces. Instead I squeezed it in my hands until my muscles were shaking, and I let the phone fall from my grip. It clattered onto the floor, the room fell into deft silence.

“You promised you’d be safe, Keith. You promised me you’d come home… it’s been two years.” I choked on the lump in my throat, “but I don’t have the strength to delete your voicemail.” Two-year anniversary of Keith’s disappearance, twenty-fourth birthday for me, and another sad tradition of shutting myself in, listening to Keith’s voicemail until I drive myself mad.

I didn’t put in a request for my birthday off, there was no point in celebrating it anymore. There were no more birthdays to look forward to after twenty-one, everyone knows that, but my birthday came as a harsh reminder of the day I lost the love of my life. My friends consistently reminded me that there was still a chance that Keith was alive, that he was somewhere out there. That only last for a few months. I wasn’t fazed though, it was annoying having someone slap a hand down on your shoulder and remind you that Keith is still missing.

The force kept up a search party until they found a member of Keith’s team, he was brought in and debriefed before any family members were brought in. The whole team had become like a family to Keith and they were so welcoming of me, they all celebrated together, birthdays, holidays, games, everything. When I was called in, I could feel my heart lurch in distress. Shiro had been the only one to return, or be found, out of the whole team. I was only in the station for all of two seconds before I was being squeezed so tight I thought I would pop. Shiro kept spouting ‘ _sorry_ ’ over and over and trying to explain what had happened. I had come to accept the loss of Keith, but actually hearing the news, making it real, brought a wave down on top of me. All I could comprehend was that Keith was never coming home.

Since that day, I never set foot in that station again, I didn’t attend the memorial, I never mentioned Keith again, and yet, I still wore our engagement ring.

A soft knock drove me out of my thoughts, “Lance, buddy. You up for some breakfast before we go in today?” Hunk had taken on that parental part in our friendship, it felt like mom was always home.

“Yea… yea, just uh, give me a minute to find my scrubs.” I sluggishly got up from the bed and put on a clean pair of dark blue scrubs. Clipped my badge to the breast pocket and sighed. “It’s just another day.”

The kitchen smelled sweet but was quickly overpowered by the smell of sizzling bacon on the stove. Hunk hummed happily stacking pancakes on to a plate and setting them on the kitchen island counter. “There you are! Come on, we have to be as energetic as the kids or they are going to destroy us.”

I rolled my eyes, “I know what you're doing. Don't make today a big deal, I just want to go to work and come home.” I raised my hands, pushing at Hunk to stop. 

Hunk gave me a half smile, “I'm sorry Lance, I really wanted you to have a good day.”

“I'll have a good day if everyone acts like it's just another day.” I smiled big and over-exaggerated before crunching into a crispy piece of bacon. “However, I would never turn down a Hunk meal. Thanks bud.”

*****

Veronica, basically my twin, had demanded I spend time with her today. Threatened to tell our mother, that I am, ‘not eating and taking care of myself’, so I couldn’t say no. She just wanted to drag me around the mall and keep my mind off today. Better option than the staff giving me pity side-eye. 

“Come here little prince!” Veronica yelled. She had her mom purse on, I swear it held everything from pain killers to a small country. 

I rolled my eyes and sauntered over to her and let her pull me in for a painful hug. “Veronica, you’re squeezing too tight.”

“It’ll be too tight when your head pops off like a rock ‘em sock ‘em toy.”

“Please don’t,” I wheezed.

She let go and wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me down and ruffling my hair. “I could never hurt my lil bro.” 

“Veronica, quit it.”

“Ah, I’m just teasing you, I only get to do it so often. You’re so busy with work… here.” She pulled a silver plastic tiara with blue feathers out of her purse and quickly plopped it on my head.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Happy birthday Lance.” Veronica said softly. She softly kissed my cheek and snapped a picture. “You know, mom’s always asking about you.”

“I know, I should call more often, I’m sorry.”

I handed the tiara back to Veronica and fished my cell out of my back pocket, the loud ringtone only growing more irritating. A quick glance at the caller i.d. had me groaning and rolling my eyes. “Shiro we talked about not celebrating my birthday.” My sarcastic tone was met with silence. “Shiro? Did you butt dial me?”

“It's Keith-”

“Where?”

“Memorial.”

I didn't hesitate to forcefully hit the ‘end call’ button. My hand shook fiercely, almost dropping my phone for the second time today. In an instant time had stopped. There was always that edging fear that in an emergency, I would be paralyzed, unable to move, unable to help. “I have to go.”

“Lance?” Veronica questioned. She reached out to grab at my shoulder. 

“It's-it's Keith. I have to go.”

“Keith?”

“I have to go.” I quickly shook her hand off and waves of emotions bombarded me. The feeling of fight-or-flight rose to the top. Flight was my choice. I took off, uncaring of the way my lungs burned, making me gasp for air. It felt as if I wasn't breathing at all or I was inhaling nails. My legs muscles ached and begged for release. Even with a tear in my tendon, I continued to push. Blood rushed in my ears, the rude yells from unhappy patrons that I rushed by didn't even register. All I could hear and feel was my body yelling at meto run. To go. Now. 

Hot humid air smacked me in the face, all the cool crisp air from the mall falling behind the doors. I stopped for only a moment to catch my bearings. The car was parked on the northeast side, a five minute walk-or a two minute run.

My chest burned more with each rise and fall as I took a few moments to rest, the pain starting to catch up with me, but it didn't stop me from taking off again. I weaved through cars and sparse people, uncaring of who I pissed off. It wasn't untilmy car was in view that my body finally broke.

I let out the most pained cry. Halfway between a sob and a scream. Tears streamed down my face and I struggled to stay upright. “Come on. Come on.” I swallowed against a dry throat and pushed myself to get into the car.

The last time I white knuckled the steering wheel was when I took my drivers test at sixteen, maybe when I drove on the freeway for the first time, but today would be added to that list. I had no clear thought, my whole body screamed to go, go, go. I was going to the hospital right? I was there earlier for work. Keith was there. No way. It’s not possible. There’s no way he’s there. I buried him, I said my goodbyes. It’s just not possible. The Keith I remembered was not going to be the Keith that now resided in that hospital. 

Standing the hospital parking lot, I could not bring myself to move farther than the trunk of my car. What exactly was I expecting? Some big romantic reunion? We fall into each others arms and those missing two years just fade away? Somehow I managed, legs leading up the familiar sidewalks, moving before I became one with the asphalt. I wasn’t sure what he was doing or what I wanted, I had to see Keith and then I would decide.

I took no more than five steps into the lobby before I could feels everyone's eyes on me. “Lance!” It wasn’t the voice I hoped to hear, but Shiro’s familiar face made everything a bit more real. Shiro sat with his fiancee Allura, and surprisingly Hunk.

“Hunk, I thought you’re supposed to be working for the next few hours.” I tried to direct any conversation away from Keith, the white elephant in the room. Even though I felt a desperate burning urge to beg for answers.

Hunk nervously ran his hands over the tops of his thighs. “Uh, yea, I’m still on call. But Shay and I laid the kids down for a nap. I have to go back when it’s dinner time.”

“Ah…” I replied.

The silence between the group grew and thickened, sitting uncomfortably. Shiro cleared his throat, drawing our attention. “Uh, none of us have seen Keith. Apparently he just wandered into the lobby at three a.m. and collapsed. I didn’t get a call until an ago ago and immediately called you. That’s about all I really know so far. They got his name and called me. None of us have been allowed to see him.”

I felt my heart sink a bit, “...oh.” I was expecting to never see Keith again, it shouldn’t hurt as much as it did. “Thanks.” There wasn’t anything to do but wait. I could always make it like the movies, slam my hands on the front desk and loudly demand and threaten to see Keith. That would only get me forcibly removed from the hospital. So not the best idea. I, thoroughly defeated, sat down. The familiar sense of the lobby was soon forgotten and became very foreign. I finally gave my body a chance to relax, the adrenaline fading. All my muscles caved, the chair becoming the only thing that held me upright. 

Hours seemed to pass by unnoticed so easily, Hunk had said his goodbyes long ago. I found myself lost in tracing my eyes along the patterns in the carpet after I couldn’t keep focused in the stupid games on my phone. Allura nudged at me a few times to eat. She forced a pack of fruit snacks into my hand, but I only nibbled on a few before they became tedious and made me nauseous.

“Lance…” A hand rubbed my shoulder. I didn’t move or acknowledge Shiro. “Lance, the doctor said we’re allowed to see him.”

“Yea?” I tried to act cool and calm, but my heart pumped painfully hard in my chest. “Am I wrong to say that I don’t want to see him?”

Shiro’s hand tensed and dragged off, Allura’s soft voice telling Shiro to ‘ _ let it go _ ’. She kneeled in front of me, her soft face twisted in concern. “Lance, sweetheart, what makes you say that?” She reached out and smacked Shiro on the thigh, mouthing at him to go away. I watched him hesitate before tensely finding a new spot across the lobby. “Lance, it’s just you and me, tell me what’s going on?”

I found my mouth dry and head blank. Was I really going to admit that after two years, I wanted to turn and run?  
Tears welled in my eyes again, “I’m scared.”

“Scared?”

“What if it’s not Keith?”

“What if it’s not? What are you going to do?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“And you won’t know unless you go and see him.”

I wanted to open my mouth and argue, but she was right. I could scream for hours, in the end it would be for nothing.

“Would you prefer that Shiro and I go see him first?” I nodded softly, wishing to be left alone. Allura gave a soft squeeze to my knee and rose to her feet. “You’ve been through so much worse, don’t let this one thing stop you, you’re stronger than this. We still need you. I’ll be back in a bit.”

I watched them disappear behind the doors while I still sat slumped in his chair. How long was I going to avoid this? Correction, how long could I avoid this? How long until i was forced to take two years of grieving and look death in the face? The staff busying themselves knew, they all knew of Lance and Keith, it all happened here for the most part. A romance blossoming before their eyes. I found myself lost in thought, reminiscing of when we first met.

It was another day, working with the kids, having a pretend tea party with Alice. Her favorite part of the day. She was used to the noisy hospital and the consistent beeping and yelling and voices on the intercom. So, watching a flood of people blur past the door, nurses mixed with police, didn’t even phase her as she continued to pour me a cup of tea. Which was actual just cold water from the tap. 

“What do you think is going on out there?” She questioned, not breaking her smile.

“Hmm, I think he was saving a brave princess from a dragon.”

“Is the princess saved?”

“Oh, of course. But little did he know, there’s another dragon!” Alice squealed with joy as I leaped from my chair and scooped her up into my arms. “Another brave princess in peril, who will save her now?!” I gave out an evil laugh and hooked her on my hip.

“No!” She screamed. “Someone help me!” 

“Should I call a nurse?!” Alice and I froze at the unfamiliar voice. A uniformed policeman stood in the door, his hand gripping his walkie talkie. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

I was starstruck for a moment, forgetting the act I was putting on for Alice. “Is this your prince?” I squinted at the name tag. “Prince Kogane?!” 

“Yes! Please mister policeman, save me from the dragon!”

He hesitated, his body stiff and awkward. “Uh-Of course! How could I say no to such a beautiful princess?” The officer dipped into the room, he movements were still extremely stiff, didn’t seem to have much experience with children. 

“You’ll never save the princess! He doesn’t know my one weakness Alice!”

“Princess Alice, what is his weakness?”

“He’s ticklish!” Alice screams with pure joy.

“Ticklish? I thought you were ticklish, Alice.”  I poked at her sides and she squeals again, her face scrunching up as she tries to push my hand away. 

“No! Quit it Lance! Put me down!” 

I finally set Alice back down on the floor. The officer takes the moment to move, quickly moving behind me and running his fingers against my ribs before scooping Alice into his arms. He lifted her until she was on his shoulders. “The princess is saved!”

I had my elbows tightly packed into my hips, I was not expecting to actually be tickled and the growing heat in my cheeks paralyzed me. “Another dragon slayed,” I mumbled. I let out fake grunts and fell slowly to the floor. ‘Playing dead’ for Alice.

Alice wiggled off the officers back and rushed over to me. She ran a hand over my hair, “I’m sorry dragon.” She planted a soft kiss against my forehead before yawning. 

“Aw Alice, you’re the bravest princess I know.” I gave her a big smile and got back to my feet. Shay stood in the door way, writing things on a clipboard. I cleared my throat and brushed at my lap. “I’ll clean up our tea party and you go with Shay to get ready for a good nap. Don’t forget to thank the nice policeman for playing with us.”

“Thank you mister policeman,” Alice ran over and reached up with her arms. The officer kneeled down and let Alice wrap her tiny arms around his shoulders. She squeezed as tight as she could and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. “You are the best prince.”

“And you are the best princess,” the office tapped her nose and watched her skitter away with Shay. “She’s precious.”

“She really is, thank you for playing with her. She rarely has good days, I try to make the most of every day she feels good.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“It’s the chemo.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t fret too much, I’ve been here for years. I see the kids go through about everything.”

The officer walked over to me and started picking up little pieces of the tea set, stacking cups together. “So, nurse Lance?”

“Yea? Officer Kogane?”

“Officer Keith actually.”

“Officer Keith Kogane, I like it.”

“Yea? Thanks. I’m sorry I slayed you.” He handed the stack of tea cups to me, his fingers brushing against mine briefly. 

I rolled my eyes. “At least Alice had a handsome knight in shining armor come to her rescue.”

“Handsome?”

I didn’t acknowledge him.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?”

The plastic tea set clattered to the floor, “what?” I was used to being hit on around the hospital when I wasn’t working the kids, but it was mostly pervert old men and women on their fourth divorce. Never had someone that I was actually attracted to make a move. I dove for the spilled plastic. “I-uh, uhm.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, you’re not gay.”

“No!” I shouted too loudly. “No, I am, I just-I just, uh, I’ve never…” I waved my one free hand between us gesturing. “I haven’t really been on a date in awhile.”

Keith kneeled and gently handed me a small plate, his small smile topped with red cheeks. “Is that a yes?”

I looked at his soft eyes and found myself lost, “yes.”

  


“Lance.” My name drove me out my thoughts for the millionth time today, I’ve spent more time daydreaming and shut down than I have in years. I rolled my head back until it lolled on the headrest. “You ready?” Allura asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I replied. My stomach is in knots and I swear I’m going to either vomit or pass out. As I stood, Allura immediately grabbed my hand. “Thanks,” I mumble.

“Of course.” She gave me a small smile and started our way. The closer I got to the white doors, the heavier my feet got. I soon felt like I have cement blocks tied to my feet and someone pushed me off the dock. 

The door was closed, it was closed and I couldn’t see inside. But I knew with the way that Allura stopped and gripped my hand harder, that Keith was on the other side of the door. I really was going to vomit. I can’t do this. 

“Allura.”

“Yea?”

“Do I have to do this?”

“No.”

“Should I do this?”

“Yes.”

“You know I hate when you’re right.”

“Am I ever wrong?”

I huffed a quick laugh through my nose, almost letting myself break down. “I don’t know, I… don’t know.” Allura dropped my hand and it swung back to my side. She quickly turned and braced her arms around me. I rested my chin on the top of her head, taking in the familiar scent of her shampoo amongst the overwhelming smells of disinfectant. “Was he asking for me?”

“Yea… yea he asked before Shiro and I left.”

I almost scoffed, “really?”

“He’s stubborn,” she pushed herself back a step. “But he’s not that stubborn.”

“Yea,” I sighed, “yea, I know.”

She gently squeezed my hand one last time before walking back to the lobby. Leaving me alone. Great. 

The door was just like every door I went through day after day while I worked, but this felt like it had a huge ‘DO NOT ENTER’ or  ‘ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK’ sign on it in big flashing lights. My hand twitched on the handle,  _ it’s now… or never. _

The sun started to hang low, signaling kids to run home for dinner time. It made the room cast long shadows. He stood, facing away from me, becoming a silhouette against the windows. His hair was longer. He seemed to hold himself different. I wonder if he knew I was here, just staring at him.  _ Take a picture, it will last longer, it will last forever. _

“Keith.” My voice came out more like a whimper. I was trembling with fear. Gun to my head.

He jumped just a bit, barely enough to notice. “Happy birthday.”

“ _ FUCK YOU!”  _ I screamed. “How fucking dare you! You don’t have the right to just come back here, it’s been two years Keith. What the  _ fuck?! _ ” My blood boiled and my voice echoed off the walls back at me, but tears streamed down my face. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it!”

“I know,” Keith retorted, but still refused to face me, to look me in the eye. “But what do you expect me to do?”

“I-” I choked. “I don’t know.” My feet moved without my permission, dragging me close to him. God I wanted nothing more than to bury my face against him and inhale all the homey smells. But I merely reached out and lightly grazed my finger tips over the curve of his shoulder blade. I was breaking.

He flinched.

“Your hair is longer…” I stepped closer, my fingertips flattening. They had given him scrubs to wear instead of the awkward gown, but it didn’t stop the heat from seeping into my hand. “You’re taller than I remember.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I want to hate you.”

“I wouldn’t blame you.” I could feel the hurt in his voice.

My fingers dragged down as I took another step closer, I trailed the length of his spine, each vertebrae sliding smoothly underneath my touch. “I’ve dreamed of the day you’d come home-” I eyed his hand, his fingers seemed to twitch, wanting to close into a fist. “I didn’t know if I’d be mad or happy.”

“And?”

My hand stopped to rest on the curve of his hip. I was so close. I could wrap my arms around his waist and pull myself into him. I know he could feel my breath wavering over his back. A sob left my chest, “and I don’t know… I want to yell and scream at you for being gone. You promised you’d be safe, you told me to be safe. And I have Keith! I have for  _ two fucking years! YOU SAID YOU’D BE HOME SOON AND SOON IS NOT TWO YEARS! _ ” It hurt to yell at him. Each word broke my heart.

Keith turned quickly, grabbing my hand and bringing it up to hold on his chest, right over his heart. His eyes were bloodshot and glossy. This wasn’t the same Keith that I lost two years ago, this was a different man. This man was broken. This man was scared. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Keith cry, but I could not miss the small tears that trailed over his cheeks, right over a fresh scar. “I know,” he said in a soft pained voice. “I know, Lance. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

“I hate you!” I screamed.

“I know.”

My hand flexed under his, my fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. 

I broke.

My head fell until it rested on his chest, my tears soaking right into the fabric. “I’ve missed you so much.” I let everything I felt from the day of his disappearance to the moment I stepped into this room pile on top of me and I cried. I cried like I had lost him for a second time.

“I know,” Keith whimpered. He let go of my hand and hesitantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I let him pull me in. I let my arms wrap around his middle and took in every second like it was our last. “I love you.”

“Fuck you.”

I felt the smile creep onto his lips, “I love you Lance.”

“I… I love you Keith.”

“Happy birthday.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Do I apologize for writing sad shit again?  
> Nah
> 
> I cried writing this and I just got my septum pierced, burned like a mother fucker.
> 
> Sorry for any weird typos, I've gone through this 3x now, but when i started writing it was in 3rd and switched it to first to I missed a few pieces.


End file.
